brutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thirteen1355
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hall of Dragons page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 13:53, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Can you send me your edit of Brutal Mario please? Masterleroy12@Gmail.com I have put the link to the roms on the Downloads page of this wiki. Thirteen1355 (talk) 20:52, June 15, 2014 (UTC) =Maybe I can help you improve your demos= Hmm interesting. But I may can help you make it more better. Now I can help you when it can only be two parts. http://bin.smwcentral.net/u/15366/cheap_demo_unlocked.ips < you can use this as a base to edit Brutal Mario. You should use Lunar Magic 1.63. That what Carol use and Brutal Mario won't Glitch up as bad. (Or won't glitch up at all.) You can even extend the rom to 8mb. Just keep making levels and Lunar Magic will tell you do you want to extend to 8mb. Click yes.(Than you will have to use a 8mb emulator.) For Luigi levels. I guess you can make some. IDK about the castle. I feel it should end with a awesome boss. Good luck finding one or somebody to help . Here is a link to Lunar Magic 1.63(along with all the other old version of Lunar magic.) > http://www.smwcentral.net/?p=section&a=details&id=6022 http://bin.smwcentral.net/u/3085/data.zip < here all of carol sprites he used in all Brutal Mario demos (except final boss and RPG boss demo with dark omen) You can not import them with the final boss demo because it will deleate the final boss (Which means you may want to try to replace him or something.) Now your demo should only be two parts. 1. Up to bowser castle with star world and Luigi World 2. Bowser Castle. Well, good luck. Yeah, I guess your. Once I become an admin, I'll delete those pages. = an idea about WHODIDYOUTHINKITWAS= I do not think he is translating the game. Why? because he ask me once for level names for the star world. So it seems he is just changing stuff. But I have an idea for proof of if he work with carol. One is that we can ask him for a pic of an email/pm of him talking with Carol. What do you think? Enjoying Making the edits? Enjoying Making the edits? = About Brutal Mario Future= Well, it seems that Brutal Mario is quite dead and the only way for Brutal Mario to be complete is really needs to awesome complete,but wait , there is one. That seems really good. There only a problem that seems to can't be fix. Here the problem 1. The unoffical Brutal Mario is seprated into parts.(It may not be that big,but to me it really don't feel like a giant epic quest like this) 2.There still some stuff that needs to be in the hack. Like Black Omen battle, Goddess Peach Battle,Luigi Castle and maybe original luigi boss,but we are not smart in ASM like Carol and the fianl fanasty battles.) 3.No bule orbs. 4. A way to link all parts into one. (I heard once that it was possable to rip sprites from a rom. I have no idea how) It can go without the new OW. What do you think. The only way we could do this by finding a great ASM hacker? But we have our own version for now. You are Theonesuperx? Could you please add your signature? Because only then I get an e-mail of your comment :)Thirteen1355 (talk) 18:15, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Yes, our version is pretty good already. I know how to extract/edit/input graphics (that's how I changed the Japanese symbols) but it is not possible with the new overworld graphics (I don't know why). The Seven Koopalings boss is almost impossible to add to another game, I think. I think I can go without the FF6 bosses, I didn't like them actually. Yes, we can't do anything with ASM, I'm afraid. Maybe someone from SMWCentral can do ASM. Oh, and I think you have to download our version once again, as I forgot to add Castle Sequence text.Thirteen1355 (talk) 18:19, July 1, 2014 (UTC)